Edward y Bella La evolucion de la verdadera amist
by Robsesionada Stewart
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos desde los 7 años, pero él sin darse cuenta se enamora de ella. Cuando Bella siente cosas por un chico Edward deja de lado sus sentimientos para ayudarla.. ¿Terminaran juntos?


Bella

- ¡Bella! - Me llamo Edward chasqueando sus dedos delante de mí, haciendo que girara violentamente la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunte distraídamente, el rodo los ojos y señalo al rubio que yo había estado mirando con el dedo índice.

- Lo estas violando con la mirada- me acuso Edward con severidad en la voz, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Claro que no.- Le respondí haciéndome la ofendida, pero mi sonrojo no ayudo mucho.

- So lo estas haciendo- Confirmo, Edward me conocía tan bien. Desde los siete años, cuando nos conocimos, supo al instante leer cada gesto que yo hacia, el era la persona que mas me conocía y también una de las personas que significaban mas para mi, al igual que yo para el.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras este encaprichamiento por Alec? - Pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido, siempre supe que él no aprobaba mi enamoramiento por el rubio.

- No creo que termine pronto.- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros, Edward crispo sus manos y suspire. Desde mi primer año de secundaria había estado enamorada de Alec Vulturi, pero claro, el nunca me presto atención, y a Edward le disgustaba mi atracción hacia "El Idiota" como el lo había llamado mas de una vez.

- Te ayudare- Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, pare de tomar del envase de cartón con jugo de naranja y lo mire confundida, ¿A que se refería con eso de ayudarme?- Te ayudare a estar con Alec- Aclaro mi duda no expresada con palabras, mire a nuestro alrededor, algo asustada de que lo hubiesen escuchado. Éramos los únicos en nuestra mesa y los ruidosos murmullos presentes en la cafetería del instituto hicieron que me relajara, nadie pudo haberlo oído.

-Pero, tu odias a Alec- Objete mas confundida, Edward siempre me hizo saber su desprecio hacia el rubio al otro lado de la cafetería, lo que yo sentía por Alec no le importaba a la hora de criticarlo.

- No lo odio, solo me molesta que no sepa apreciar lo que tiene.- Edward tomo mi mano y trazo pequeñas figuras en mi palma con su dedo índice.- Si él es lo que quieres, te voy ayudar a conseguirlo.- Levanto su mirada de mi mano y me dedica una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.- Acepte sonriendo débilmente, no entendía las rozones de Edward para hacer esto, pero apreciaba lo que hacia.- ¿Y como harás que Alec se interese en mi? - solo la idea era imposible, Alec nunca me miro, y cuando pensaba que se acercaba a mi para saludarme y daba cuenta de que se iba a dirigir a Alice o a Jasper, era realmente frustrante.

- Quédate esta noche en mi casa.- El timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo interrumpió furiosamente a Edward, él tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar detrás de él, tomo mi bandeja vacía junto con la suya y las deposito en el estante destinado a las bandejas sucias y envases usados.

- Si de verdad lo quieres, hare que Alec sea tuyo.- Edward escupió cada palabra, pero su humor me daba a entender que no debía preguntar, con Edward había aprendido cuando era mejor callarse.

- Le avisare a mis padres y pasare a buscar algo de ropa antes.- Comente antes de entrar al salón de biología, con un padre como jefe de policía y otro como el doctor del pueblo Edward y yo teníamos ciertas influencias, muy pocas veces usadas, pero por ello compartíamos todas las clases.

El se sentó en uno de los bancos acolchados detrás de la alargada mesa de madera llenas de los utensilios que normalmente utilizábamos en clases. Me senté a su lado y puse mi mochila sobre la mesa dejando espacio para la de él.

- Puedes llamar a tus padres, y todavía tienes mucha ropa en mi casa.- Dijo sonriendo, en realidad tenia demasiada ropa en su casa. La explicación a eso es que muchas veces él se quedaba en mi casa, o yo en la suya, nuestros padres nos tenían tanta confianza que dormíamos en la misma habitación, y hasta compartíamos la misma cama.

- Bien.- Le respondí dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, él me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas, de esas que yo tanto amaba, de esas que te quitan el aliento, y de esas que ni siquiera Alec podía igualar.

El profesor entro al salón haciendo que Edward y yo giráramos nuestras miradas hasta el. Piso si portafolios negro sobre su escritorio y saco de el una tiza blanca, comenzando su clase, yo solo escuchando vagamente la explicación que daba sobre genética.

Mire de reojo a Edward y note sus manos apretadas furiosamente en un puño. Mi mejor amigo tenía un temperamento muy cambiante la mayoría de las veces, sacudí la cabeza y mire de vuelta al profesor. Con todos los defectos que Edward tenia, y que yo conocía perfectamente, aun con todos yo le amaba mas que a mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Actualizare 2 veces por semana :) si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y haganmelo saber ^^ Besos :* Dark


End file.
